


Specter Secrets

by juiceiswet



Category: BeeFood Solvers, Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Gay, Ghost Dominic (BeeFood Solvers), I'm so sorry, Imma be honest this is crack, M/M, Real Life, but also not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceiswet/pseuds/juiceiswet
Summary: Cane learns something he should have realized a long time ago about Dominic. Dominic is apathetic and just wants some ghost coffee.





	Specter Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing some Cane/Dominic fanfic, hope u enjoy !! I spent a good week on this, and i think it was worth it. I promise to put out some Ferangst soon too, once I get done with testing. I hope this isn't too OOC, lol
> 
> //Hey guys, Your GM Juice here; you're welcome, you fucking nerds lol get rekt i laughed way, WAY too much writing this for y'all.

Dominic was dead. 

Okay, maybe we should start somewhere earlier than that.  
Hi, I'm Cane; I work on an online show with my boyfriend, Dominic, about the paranormal. He always thought it was bullshit but like?? I always thought it was pretty cool and real. We travel around in my boyfriend's van, and we always get there in pretty record time, which was always weird to me. Like, how did we get there so quick? Feray doesn't know how to drive, and I know that Dominic doesn't trust our gremlin researcher at the wheel. I always just figured it was cause I'm a bit slower than everyone else, like, Feray is so good at camera stuff, Ambrose is fucking smart as shit, and Dominic. God, I love that man, he always knows what to say. Even if he doesn't speak much, he speaks just enough and the right words to boot. He was always pretty mysterious, which I admit, is pretty hot. And I am so glad I got the balls to ask him out, even if the others don't know about it yet.

I came into me and Dominic's shared apartment with some chocolate ice cream for us to share, hit up some netflix, and do some snuggling (which I am so glad he agreed to). But when I came inside, I couldn't find him. Which was weird, because you know, we work together so I know he wasn't at work. He'd usually text me if he was headed out while I was gone, so I check my phone. Nothing. I decided to look around more in the apartment, thinking maybe he fell asleep somewhere weird. What I found then shocked me.

There was Dominic, translucent, laying on the floor listening to music, missing his legs, and looking like a ghost. 

I screamed.

Dominic bolted up, looking at me panicking and looked shocked for half a second before returning to his steely resolve of typical. He floats up and tries to console me, but I'm panicking too much because OH MY GOD HE'S A FUCKING GHOST.

Dominic looks done as hell, and just floats out of the room once he figures out I'm not gonna pass out. I look back between him floating through the door, and the floor where he was just laying. Five minutes later, I walk out of the room in a shock. I see Dominic in his normal looking self sitting on the couch, eating the ice cream out of a bowl.   
"I can explain. I'm dead."   
I'm flabbergasted, because HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN ANYTHING??  
"OKAY YEAH SURE BUT LIKE?? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME??? WHEN DID YOU DIE?? ARE YOU OKAY??"  
He looks to the TV, turning on Netflix and flipping through movies before responding, "I've been dead since we met. I didn't think it was important to mention."  
Stunned, I sit down on the couch and stare at Dominic, confused. He looks back, and covers me up with a blanket. "So, we doing the "cuddling" tonight or what?"  
I finally start to snap out of it, and just shrug, and Dominic slings his arm over my shoulders, unnaturally cold arms suddenly making sense. I relax into him eventually with the movie playing as I work through the revelation of my boyfriend being dead mentally.


End file.
